


Day 27: My Heart Belongs To Daddy

by 100percentsassy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Elements, Feminization, I'll let the rest be a surprise except to say, M/M, and a bit of, haha obviously, that is very much led by the feminized party, that there are negotiated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsassy/pseuds/100percentsassy
Summary: Louis and Harry are not going to have sex today.





	Day 27: My Heart Belongs To Daddy

“We’re not going to have sex today,” Louis said, buttoning up the left-hand cuff on his dress shirt.  He said it unceremoniously into the mirror.  His voice was cool and measured -- his adult voice, the one he used when he had to discuss politics or mortgage rates.

“Excuse me?”  Harry’s head whipped around, spattering droplets of water everywhere.  He had just wandered into the bedroom from the ensuite, buck naked and half-dry.  “Um, are you joking?  Your sister literally picked up the kids twenty minutes ago!”

Louis shrugged, apparently unaffected by Harry’s outburst.  “Sorry baby, I got a call.  I have to go in.”

“What?  Why?”  Harry felt a stab of disappointment right in the center of his chest, and sat down heavily on the bed.  He was a little taken aback at how hard this was hitting him.  Louis being pulled in on days he was supposed to have off wasn’t exactly unusual, and Harry understood how much he needed to impress the partners at his firm.  But _today_ , of all days…  When Louis had told him last night that Lottie was coming over this morning to take the kids and that they would have the entire day together -- on a weekday, no less -- Harry had practically squealed with excitement, and asked Louis what he was up to.  Louis had just winked at him fondly, and tutted, and said it was a surprise.

 _Some surprise,_ Harry thought.

“Oh, just your run-of-the-mill legal catastrophe,” Louis answered, his voice still bland.  He was already in his navy blue suit slacks, looking infuriatingly gorgeous as he shifted his weight and selected a tie from the top drawer of the bureau.  Harry almost groaned when he saw how the pale grey silk slipped through Louis’s tanned fingers.

“Can’t they spare you for an hour or so?”

Louis sighed heavily at that, and Harry rolled his eyes, feeling a bit guilty.

“I’m too important, as it turns out.  I’ll be home around the same time as the kids.”

Harry snorted.  “In my business they call that situational irony, and it’s overused.”  He tried not to sound too pouty, but he couldn’t help the spate of grumpiness that was coming on.  He’d just been feeling so _good_ in the shower, so alive and wonderful in his body.  It was amazing how having more sex led to wanting more sex.  Instead of just feeling lonely with a vague craving for intimacy, as he had been before they’d started the 30 day challenge, Harry was about to be left lonely and _desperately horny._

Which was worse, in his opinion.  Definitely worse.

Louis finally turned to face him, tie in a neat double Windsor.  His face was almost devastatingly handsome, his hair up in a quiff that accented his sharp cheekbones.  He was like a sex dream come to life.

“I can’t believe I can’t have you right now,” Harry whispered.  He half-reclined on the bed and thrust his hips out pointedly, showing Louis his semi.

Louis leveled an unimpressed look at him, as if to say, _Really?  Aren’t you supposed to be an adult?_  It made Harry groan and flop back on the pillows, exasperated.

Louis came to stand over him.  He brushed a casual hand up the side of Harry’s body, just barely pressing his fingertips into the soft flesh at Harry’s hips.  His next words were so sharp, and his lowered voice so familiar, they sent rough shivers up Harry’s spine.  “I said I’m busy today, baby.  You’ll just have to wait.”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat.  His eyes locked on Louis, and all of a sudden it felt like his heart was going to thump out of his chest.  This couldn’t be…

“Daddy?” he asked, in a tiny, unsure voice.

Louis couldn’t help smiling just for a second, his eyes crinkling up softly.  “Now you’re catching on.”  Then he slipped back into his persona.  Only a slight trembling in the hand that was still touching Harry’s bare hip communicated how excited Louis was for whatever he actually had planned.

“Oh my god,” Harry breathed.  He thought he’d felt alive in the shower, but now his whole body was practically singing with adrenaline.   _Daddy._

Daddy was something Louis almost never talked about, something that he had declared officially over when they started planning for actual children.  It was weird, he said.  It was weird wanting to be _Daddy_ to your own husband.  Harry didn’t agree, and said so, but he obviously respected Louis’s feelings about it.  And now…

He was so overwhelmingly turned on, he gasped.  He could feel his cock chubbing up to full hardness, all the blood rushing out of his head and making him dizzy.

_“Daddy.”_

Louis pulled his hand away, popping his hip and raising his eyebrows.  “Don’t be greedy.  If you’re a good boy while I’m at work, I might send you some pictures.”

Harry rolled over languidly, head still a bit fuzzy.  He knew his eyes were getting that glassy look Louis always cooed over.  “Pictures from work?” he asked.

Louis laughed, and ruffled Harry’s still-damp hair.  “Yes, pictures from work.  I really do have to take care of a few things at the office.”

Harry bit his lip as he watched Louis slip into his suit jacket and head for the door.  He turned around, hand on the knob, and pinned Harry to the bed with a glance.  “I expect the kitchen to be clean when I get home,” he said.  “That oven is absolutely filthy.”

Harry nodded breathlessly.  The word _daddy daddy daddy_ was going around and around in his head like a chant, getting him even more worked up.  He knew he was going to be devastated in the most delicious way when Louis actually walked out the door, knew he would be glued to his phone, waiting.  The cleaning was a gift.  It would help work out his frustrations even as Louis kept building them up, getting Harry ready for a spectacular climax.  And, of course, it would help him to show that he was a good boy.

“And don’t touch yourself.”

Harry let a whine slip out, and cut it off halfway.  Louis looked stern.  Harry felt a savage zip of excitement, trying to regulate his breath, trying to _think._  Oh, God.

“What do we say?” Louis asked.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“That’s right.”

Then Louis was gone.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152286834@N08/37038705882/in/dateposted-public/)

*

Louis spent the drive to work in a state of compact, vibrating tension.  It reminded him of year four, when his teacher had told all her students to stand close together and wiggle to simulate solid ice atoms.  “You’re closed in, but you’re still full of energy!” she’d said.  “Energy just waiting to be released!  And now we turn up the heat!”  Then all the students had pretended to melt, sliding slowly over and under one another like they were playing a loosey-goosey game of Twister.  “Let’s turn up the heat again!  Time to boil!  Your energy is being released!”  Water vapor was a violent free-for-all, and Louis’s teacher had to rein them in before someone got a black eye.

The memory of barrelling around the classroom as a water vapor atom, bouncing off desks and people and semi-purposefully knocking over the rubbish bin to see if he could get away with it, made Louis smile and release a sort of giddy little laugh.   _Jesus, what am I doing?_

His hands were shaking slightly as he pulled into the parking garage, and he reminded himself he had to act normal.  Perfectly normal.  He was just coming in to catch up on some last-minute work before heading out to enjoy his personal day.  No big deal.

“Tomlinson.”  A co-worker greeted him as he was getting out of his car, heading toward the elevator.

“Hey, Elise,” Louis said, and wondered if his voice was really that high and fake-sounding, or if it was just the echoes of the parking garage distorting it.  He was a better actor than this, dammit.

He stopped and pulled out his phone as if he’d just gotten a text, nodding at Elise to go on ahead.   _Subterfuge.  Smooth subterfuge.  I can do this.  I’m practically James Bond, here._

At least the random thoughts about year four had caused Louis’s semi to go down significantly.  Seeing Harry splayed out for him on the bed, naked and still pink from the hot shower…  Christ, it was just a different level of human experience.  It had been so, so difficult for Louis to walk away and force his tense body into the car.  But he’d done it.

He’d done it because he needed to be the responsible one, the one who was tailoring this particular episode of their month-long sextravaganza to Harry’s wants and needs.  He’d been planning to bring Daddy back ever since Harry had told him that he wanted to resurrect all their old kinks.  First he waited to see if Harry would mention it, maybe casually, just as a possibility.  Nothing.  Then he’d toyed with bringing it up himself, wanting to see Harry’s face change when he told him he was willing to be Daddy again.

Finally he’d just decided to blindside him.  And fuck, so far the results had been _glorious_.

He tapped out a quick text before pocketing his phone:

**You haven’t been touching yourself have you?**

Just sending it sent a zip up his spine.  Then he forced his legs to move, to walk to the elevator.  All his limbs felt detached from his body, and his cock was just on the edge of another erection.  It felt snug and compact in his boxer briefs.  And _powerful._

Louis’s cock felt powerful.  Oh, God.

He really hadn’t considered the effect bringing Daddy back might have on _him._

“Fuck, fuck, bollocks,” Louis muttered, punching the button for the elevator.  He had to go up, now that Elise had seen him.  He had to go up and sit in his office and try not to self-combust.

As the elevator dinged and Louis stepped out onto the sixteenth floor, he felt his phone buzz.  He ignored it, smiling in the direction of reception as he walked by as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself.  His office was just down the hall, and his phone felt like it might physically burn his thigh if he didn’t look at it soon.

He was three steps from his office door, when --

“Hey, Louis!”

Louis stopped, pursing his lips in annoyance.  He closed his eyes and drew in a deep, steadying breath before turning around.  He also held his briefcase in front of his crotch, just in case.

“Charlie, how’s it going?”  Louis’s pasted-on smile felt ridiculous, like he was stretching his lips out way too far.

“Great, bro!  The Pats are gonna crush this weekend, Garoppolo’s getting another start.  That kid’s good.”

Charlie was from the States, and very talkative, which normally was kind of delightful in a nature documentarian wow-look-at-this-actual-American-movie-frat-bro-out-here-in-the-wild sort of way, but which right now was about to drive Louis out of his skull.

“Um, right,” he said, in a slightly strangled voice.  “That sounds ace.”

“Yep.”  Charlie grinned, and his teeth were blinding.  Then his smile dropped, like he’d just realized something, and he got a confused look on his face.  “Oh, wait.  Aren’t you supposed to be out of the office today?”

“Yeah,” Louis sighed.  He gave a theatrical shrug, and tried to look rueful.  “I forgot about some things that really need wrapping up.  Thought I’d just pop in and head them off at the pass before, um… popping -- popping back out again.”  Louis cringed wildly at himself.

“Gotcha, gotcha.”  Charlie didn’t look fazed, thankfully.  “Gonna spend some time with your man?”

“Yes,” Louis said, his voice going even higher, if that was possible.  He felt his phone buzz in his pocket again, and he was going to die if he didn’t get out of this conversation in the next thirty seconds.  “Proper romantic lunch planned.  So I’d better --”  He gestured toward his office door.

“Right!”  Charlie flashed him another grin, and a thumbs up.  “Tell Harry the Pats are gonna crush the Packers week 11!”

“I will, thanks.”  Louis didn’t even know what he was saying anymore, just hanging on until he could get into his office.

“Better wait until after the romancing though,” Charlie winked.  “Might ruin the mood.”

Louis forced out a weird laugh, and finally closed the door behind him.

“Oh thank God,” he mumbled, his back to the door as he fished out his phone once again.  He made a strangled sound low in his throat as he thumbed into his text thread with Harry and saw a picture message waiting for him.  He closed his eyes, breathed in and out, and then retreated to his desk.

**Not even once, Daddy ;)  Just about to start cleaning.**

The picture was of the oven, mostly.  Harry had taken it at a downward angle.  At the bottom of the picture, just inside the frame, was the flushed pink tip of his erect penis.  His foreskin had retreated about halfway back over the head, revealing the most sensitive part, right around the slit.  Louis’s mouth watered, and his heart was rabbiting in his chest.  There was a smudge right at the tip that was glinting a little in the light -- just a hint of moisture.   _Oh, fuck._ The thought that Harry was waiting at home, dripping for him, almost made Louis lose it.

He composed himself, and tapped out:

**Daddy doesn’t like it when you’re shameless.**

Under normal, non-Daddy circumstances, Louis would probably have sent back a string of exclamation points and sparkly heart emoji.  He knew, though, that part of the thrill right now for Harry was having to work for it.  The basic fantasy, as he’d explained it to Louis the first of many times, went something like this:

 _So I’m the sugar baby, right?  And my sugar daddy is a big important man who works all the time, and barely looks at me when I try to seduce him.  He tells me I’m greedy, and I have to wait my turn.  Because he’s got work to do, meetings to go to and stuff.  So I_ try _to be good, and I_ am _good, but also I’m like, being naughty on purpose and slowly seducing him and he’s holding out.  And it’s like I’m taking over his mind and eventually all he can think about is me, and wanting to fuck me, and then something snaps at some point and he cancels the entire rest of his day to come home and ravish me.  And because of his ego, he has to pretend like he’s still in control, and he’s doing me a favor because I’ve been pestering him.  But really we both know that it’s like, I’ve conquered him with my willing, domestic passivity and he can’t take it.  He’s the weak one.  And then at the end of the sex all his walls come down and he praises me a lot and tells me I’m the best boy._

“So essentially,” Louis had teased him, after first reassuring him that of course he didn’t think it was a weird thing to want, “you’re a raging egomaniac, and you think you’re hot enough to make me fuck up my actual work schedule.”  He’d said this as he tenderly stroked Harry’s cheek.

“Well, aren’t I?” Harry had asked, blushing slightly.

Louis pretended to think about it for a few seconds until Harry smacked him in the stomach, and he’d blurted out _“Yes,_ obviously,” and buried Harry’s face in kisses.  Later, he called Harry a “total Slytherin” and got smacked again.

The game/fantasy was all about seduction and manipulation, and conquering through willingness to be conquered.  (The fact that Louis was already conquered, and had been for many years, was not relevant.)  Louis knew it was his job to maintain his cold Daddy façade for as long as possible, pushing Harry’s limits until one of them (Louis) gave up and fucked Harry into oblivion while blurting out a stream of praise.

And he loved it.  Oh, he loved it.  He’d forgotten how much he loved it.

So he took a few more deep breaths, acknowledging the delicious buzz in his chest, and set his phone down.   _Ice atom.  I’m an ice atom._  Until the heat got turned up, he could stand to do a little actual work.

*

_Shameless._

Harry’s dick was curving up almost against his stomach, the tip of it brushing against the light fabric of his frilly pink apron with every movement.  He ignored it as he spread the baking soda paste all the way to the back of the oven, smearing it over the caked-on grease that he really should have taken care of a few months ago.  His hands were sweating slightly in their rubber washing up gloves.

He was still thinking about Louis’s last text.  Of course Daddy had known that it wasn’t an accident, Harry displaying himself like that in the picture of the oven.  Deep, burning embarrassment flooded Harry’s chest again, and he relished it.  He felt pinned down, caught out.

He knew it was only a matter of time before he was going to get pinned down for real, and that sent a shiver through him that played exquisitely off the delicate, safe humiliation he was feeling in his chest.

_So shameless, teasing Daddy…_

God, his body could never quite achieve these same sensations without this specific type of play.  And Louis was really going for it this time, leaving him all alone in the house.  Harry thought he might explode.  He scrubbed the baking soda in a bit harder whenever he needed to work some of his own heat off, keeping himself right on the edge of desperate.

Finally, he stripped off his gloves and sent a pouting emoji back to Louis.

He cleaned the counters as he waited for the baking soda to set, constantly turning his head back to where his phone was lying on the breakfast bar.  He’d done the sink and had half the floor mopped by the time it buzzed again.

**If you insist on interrupting me with dick pics, baby, you might as well send the whole thing.**

Harry’s heart soared.  He let the mop clatter to the floor and walked softly, bare toes on the hardwood floors, up to the master bedroom and the full-length mirror.  One shot with his pink apron completely covering his front.  Another from behind, the silky ties trailing down his plump, pert cheeks.

**Covered up now, Daddy.**

The text got sent off with a satisfying little zipping sound, and Harry sashayed his way back down to the kitchen, feeling pleasantly feminine.  It wasn’t always something he liked, but it seemed to go along with the Daddy fantasy in his head.  He stopped by the hall mirror to primp a little bit, taking a closer look at his pores and making sure his ringlets were bouncy on his shoulders.   _Perfect, perfect boy._  Harry imagined Louis saying it as his hands roamed underneath his hair, roughly taking him by the nape of his neck, and felt a delightful shiver.

A few minutes later, he received another text.

**Your pretty apron made Daddy hard.**

Just as Harry was reading it, a picture message came through underneath.  The crotch of Louis’s suit pants, slightly out of focus but clearly tenting out over a hard, thick line.  Harry drew in a shaky breath.  Suddenly he wanted to touch himself so badly, his hands began to tremble.

 **Dadddyyyyyy,** he typed out, bottom lip gathered underneath his teeth as he concentrated on hitting all the right letters, **makes me wanna jerk off!!**

Louis sent another picture, this one of work papers spread out on his desk.  Harry let out a high-pitched whine when he realized that Louis was _actually in his office,_ doing work.  Probably interacting with colleagues.  Part of him had assumed Louis had just driven to Niall’s flat and let himself in to wait until it was time to pretend to rush home.

 _Holy fucking shit,_ he thought, almost dizzy with how turned on he was.

**Be a good boy for me and wait.  I have a lot to get through today.**

Harry was breathing heavily as he answered.

**If you come back home just for a tiny, eensy little visit, I can help you unwind...**

*

Louis wondered how soundproof his office walls were, because it was getting hard not to groan out loud with every text Harry sent.  He tossed his phone onto his desk again and tipped his head back, blowing out a breath.  Thank God his firm kept the air conditioning cranked up high right through to November every year, or he’d be sweating through his suit jacket.  He had to calm himself down before he answered Harry’s text.  One, because he wanted to draw out his response for Harry and two, because he was ever so slightly afraid he might come in his pants at this rate, just from sexting.

Not that it was a very likely outcome, but still.  Louis had had his moments with peaking too soon.

Finally, after a few minutes during which Louis more or less pretended to read through a brief, he picked up his phone again.

 **Needy** , he sent.

That was fine for now, Louis thought.  Terse and a bit disapproving.  He sucked in another breath and let it out slowly, meaning to put his phone down.  But his cock was aching, throbbing through his pants, and he just couldn’t help himself.

**But I suppose I could make some time to come home and fuck you if you get yourself ready for me.**

“Oh, God.”  This time Louis did put his phone down, dropping it in his lap, and buried his face in his hands.  He’d forgotten about this aspect of the whole Daddy game, too, the intermittent worry that he’d gone too far this time and completely turned Harry off.  His text had been cold and dismissive and had framed Harry as some sort of object, or an accessory.  Louis was completely, utterly terrified of the part of him that got off on that, even if it was solely in the context of Harry having explained and re-explained to him that it was what he did, in fact, _want_.  That when they were playing like this, it got him off too.

Louis’s phone vibrated against his cock, making him yelp with surprise as he scrambled to retrieve it once again.

**I’m so wet, Daddy.  Can’t wait to feel you in me.**

“Jesus Herbert Christ,” Louis muttered.  He fumbled in his jacket pocket for his keys.

*

**On my way.  I want my good boy ready for me when I walk through the door.**

Harry stared at Louis’s last text, breath caught in his throat.  Blood was singing in his ears, and it felt like he had been hard for centuries.  He exhaled slowly, trying to calm the static in his head and focus.  Louis was driving home.  He wanted Harry to be ready for him, but he hadn’t specified exactly what that meant.  Maybe it was a bit of a challenge, then?  Louis wanted to see if Harry knew how to be good for him without having to spell everything out?

Harry bit his lip, letting his imagination run wild.  He didn’t want to do anything Daddy would _disapprove_ of, but…  He _did_ say…

With a little gulp, Harry dropped his phone on the counter and raced up to the bedroom.  Quickly, calculating Louis’s usual commute time in his head, he grabbed one of their plugs and a bottle of lube and jumped into bed.  Then he jumped right back out and got a towel from the ensuite, because good boys don’t leave puddles of dirty lube on clean sheets if they want their daddies to fuck them on said sheets later.

 _I’m being so good,_ Harry thought, with a burst of pleasure in his chest.  He spread the towel out nice and neat and settled himself down, uncapping the lube as he did so.  If his calculations were correct, he had about twenty minutes before he could expect to hear Louis’s car in the courtyard out front.

With all the attention Harry’s bum had been getting lately, it didn’t take that long.

He was breathing raggedly by the time the plug was fully inserted, proud of himself for not having even so much as grazed his dick with the side of his arm while he was putting it in.  He had been careful.  He’d gotten so high from being careful and thoughtful and from cleaning the oven for Daddy, Harry wondered if he even _needed_ to be touched.  Maybe just a finger down at the base of the plug to jiggle it around and massage his prostate would do it.  He desperately wanted to try it, just press his finger on the plug and make it shiver inside him.

But he didn’t.

Instead he got up, folded the towel neatly and placed it in the hamper, and washed his hands.  He glanced out the upstairs window into the courtyard -- no Louis yet.  He breathed deeply, trying to keep down the excited jitters.  Every little breeze on his naked body was like a caress.  When Harry turned his head, feeling his long hair brush against his shoulders, he sighed with pleasure.  His arms still ached from the oven.   _God_ , it felt good.

He descended the staircase a bit grandly, his fingers trailing lightly on the banister, like a society hostess attending her own ball.  The thought made him giggle as he looked down at himself.  He was still painfully hard, dick leaping with every shift of the plug inside him.

_Louis may have miscalculated here, if he wants me to last._

But that was decidedly _not_ a good boy thought, and Harry put it out of his head.  He turned right at the bottom of the staircase and entered the dining room.  The big mahogany table, a rich, red color, was waiting for him.  Harry bent over it, sighing in pleasure.  All Louis had to do was open the front door and look to his left.

Harry’s elbows didn’t even have time to get uncomfortable before he heard the sound of a car outside.  His heart leaped as the engine stilled.  He heard footsteps, Louis’s key scraping the lock.   _Maybe he won’t even take off his suit,_ Harry thought, with a head-rush of new arousal.   _Maybe he’ll just whip out his dick and fuck me in it._  He imagined the feel of Louis’s silk tie hanging down to graze softly over his back, and shivered.

Then the door opened, and Louis walked in.

Harry could hear him stop.  Could hear the stillness as Louis evaluated what Harry had done.

Then --

“What a greedy boy.  Did you think I’d fuck you just like that?”  There was a note of amusement in Louis’s voice, and Harry relaxed a bit.

“Well, you said to be ready!”

Louis tsked, and Harry heard his polished wingtips on the hardwood floor as he walked into the dining room.  They stopped just behind him, and Harry felt a flush spread down his back.  He wanted to turn and look, try to read Louis’s expression, but he kept still and waited.

“Your behavior is making me wonder if I shouldn’t cancel the rest of my day and take my time with you.  Give my greedy little boy what he needs.”

“I’ll be so good for you,” Harry breathed.  He felt the ghost of a touch run up his left arsecheek to the base of his spine, and he began to tremble again.  “I’ll do whatever you want, Daddy.”

There was a sharp smack, and Harry’s breath was punched out of him.  His left cheek stung, radiating pain that was muted by a sharp spike of sexual pleasure, and a sense of deep satisfaction that Harry was never really able describe, even to himself.

“What I want is for you to be patient,” Louis said, his voice stern.  “But you were teasing me on purpose, weren’t you?  Trying to lure me back here.”

Harry hung his head, curls tumbling onto the table.  His cheeks burned.  “Yes, Daddy,” he mumbled.

“What was that?”  Another smack, to the other cheek.

Harry gasped, air rushing into his lungs all at once and making him dizzy.  “Yes, Daddy!”

“Good, then.  You’re going to be patient for me.  Do you know what that means?  You can stand up now, baby, don’t want your back to hurt.”

Harry felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, helping him up.  His head was spinning in a pleasant sort of way, and his dick felt impossibly stiff even as the rest of him felt sort of soft and languid and gorgeous.  It was standing out from him, leaking.  “Hum?”  Harry wavered as his vision focused on Louis standing in front of him, laser-sharp cheekbones and quiff and his fantastic suit.  “God, Daddy, I love you.”  He swayed slightly.

Louis cracked a small smile, not a Daddy smile exactly, and squeezed Harry’s bicep as he steadied him.  “You feeling okay, love?  Need water?”

Harry bit his lip and shook his head.  “Don’t think so.  Well…”

“Green?” Louis asked immediately, completely dropping his persona.

“Totally green,” Harry said.  He put his hands up to his blazing cheeks, feeling like there were avalanches moving inside him, things he couldn’t control.  “I just…  It’s been so long and I love it so much.  It’s a little overwhelming.  But I want to keep going.”

Louis guided him up to the bedroom, speaking soft reassurances.  “We’ll take a little break, no big deal.  You’re doing so great, such a perfect boy.  You look so good, you don’t know what seeing you like this does to me.”

Harry sighed with pleasure as Louis took him to the bedroom and deposited him on the bed, on the white cotton sheets he’d kept so clean.  He felt Louis’s lips on his forehead, and smiled.

“Darling.”  Louis was sitting next to him, bending over.  “Open your eyes.  Look at me.”

Harry did so, and could have sworn that the light filtering into the bedroom through their gauzy curtains was making Louis glow all over.

“You want to keep playing?”

Harry nodded, feeling more self-possessed now.  “Yeah, I really do.”

Louis nodded back, eyes crinkling.  “Okay.  First I’m going to need you to drink a glass of water.  You stay here, don’t touch yourself, and I’ll be back in a mo’.”

Harry sat up against the headboard as Louis turned to leave, and he felt a little pang of love at how Louis could switch so quickly from Daddy to Mother Hen, which was a role that was much more natural for him.  And he did it all for Harry.  So Harry blew him a kiss, and Louis laughed, and caught it, and then closed the door.

When he was gone, it was like all the arousal that had retreated to the back of Harry’s mind when Louis had called the time-out came rushing back in a paralyzing wave of physical _want._  The plug felt amazing inside him.  He became aware of his erection again, of how much his body wanted to put friction on it, put _anything_ on it _._  Harry felt like he was two seconds from turning over and rutting into the mattress.

 _It’s sort of the same as alcohol tolerance,_ he thought.   _My Daddy tolerance is low._  He almost laughed, remembering the first time Louis had agreed to play this way with him, how after the initial role-playing part, Louis had put his hand on Harry’s dick and he’d come instantly.  And then twice more before they were done.  He remembered Louis laughing gently as he cleaned him up with a flannel, saying, “I guess you have a kink, Harry, huh!”

Harry chuckled, remembering it.  Then he looked down at himself, at the trail of precome that was making his treasure trail sticky.   _God, God…_

The door opened, and Louis came in with a glass of water.  Harry took it and drank, feeling a rush of strength come back to him, the slight fuzziness in his brain receding.  Louis always seemed to know what Harry needed.

“There,” Louis said.  “You look a little less peaky now.”

Harry pouted.  “Never peaky.  More like blissed-out because of how amazing you are, and how you make me feel.”

Louis blushed a little, and took the empty glass, putting it on the bedside table.  “Well, good.  Are you ready?”

Harry nodded.  “Ready, Daddy.”

He watched as Louis’s face morphed into the stern, imperious version of itself that was beautiful and terrible and incredibly hot all at the same time.  “Good boy.  Daddy wants you to be patient,” he said.  “Do you know what that means?”

Harry felt himself sinking back into his submissive state, and bit his lip as he let his mind wander.  He shook his head slowly, with big eyes.

Louis reached out and put his thumb on Harry’s chin, pulling his plump, red-bitten lip out of his mouth.  Then he shoved his thumb inside, Harry hollowing his cheeks instinctively to suck.  He shivered as Louis changed the angle, forcing Harry’s head back sideways on the pillow, looming over him.  Harry let out a moan, couldn’t help it.

“It means you’re being very eager today, trying to get Daddy to fuck you.  It’s unbecoming.  Good boys wait.  You’re not to finish until Daddy tells you.”

Harry nodded, mind swimming and bursts of pleasure exploding in him as Louis removed his thumb.  “I won’t, Daddy,” he said, his breath already a bit ragged.  “I’ll wait.”

 _Hell if I can,_ Harry thought in the small part of his brain that wasn’t totally in thrall, but he knew Louis must remember that first time too, must know that Harry would never be able to last.  He was setting Harry up because he knew how much he liked to be spanked.

“Good,” Louis said, standing and unbuckling his belt in a perfunctory manner.  “Put your hands above your head.”

Harry spread himself out fully on the bed and brought his hands up, pressing them together.  His entire body felt hot and shivery and on-edge.  He was dying for Louis to touch him again, anywhere, _anywhere_.  But Louis was silent as he stripped naked, Harry watching his suit come off with hungry eyes.

“Daddy,” he breathed, squirming on the sheets, his plug rocking inside of him just below where he wanted to feel it.  “Daddy, you’re _hard.”_

“That's down to you, baby.  You made me so hard at work today that I couldn’t concentrate, had to come home.”

When Louis was completely naked, he reached into the nightstand for the lube and crawled onto the bed.  Harry frowned.  “Daddy, I’m already wet.  You don’t have to...”

Louis leveled him with a look.  Then he uncapped the lube, smeared some on his fingers and reached back to pet at his own hole.  Harry sucked in a tiny gasp.  This was something they had never done before in this context...  But Louis was still Daddy, still hard as flint and ever-so-slightly disapproving.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” Harry asked, in a small voice.

“I’m going to ride you,” Louis said.  “You sent Daddy that picture of your cock, and it made Daddy want it.  I’m going to use it to get off, but it has to stay hard, you understand?”

“Mm-hmm,” Harry nodded.

“No coming inside.”

“I won’t,” Harry gasped, as Louis crawled over and wrapped a firm hand around him.  The warmth that had been pooling in his groin almost shot up, spurting out of him, but Harry clamped down tightly and barely managed to contain it.  Instead his cock gave a visible twitch and blurted out about a teaspoon of precome with enough force that it looked like a weak ejaculation.

“Careful,” Louis warned.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt Louis settling himself over him and took some rapid, shallow breaths.  After being so hard for so long with nothing more than the light touch of his apron, it was tremendously difficult to adjust to Louis’s tight, commanding grip.  Louis didn’t move it, didn’t try to work Harry’s dick, _thank God_.  Harry hitched a breath, and a sound came out that was almost a cry.

“Okay, baby?”

“Gonna… ‘M gonna…”  Harry groaned, his entire body tense with the effort of holding his orgasm in.  He didn’t know how he could possibly last if Louis tried to ride him now; he wouldn’t make it more than three seconds.

“No you’re not,” Louis said sternly.  He gave Harry’s cock a dangerous squeeze.  “You are _not_ going to come.”

Harry barely found it in himself to nod.  All of his concentration was now focused on one thing: doing what Daddy was asking him to do.  He let out a slow breath as Louis positioned himself, moving his left hand from Harry’s dick to his stomach and keeping himself open with the slick fingers of his right.  He pressed down on Harry’s abs and went for it.

Sliding into Louis was like discovering that the entire lower portion of his body was made up of warm, aching honey.  Harry moaned, barely stopping himself from unclasping his hands and moving them to pet at Louis’s narrow waist.   _Jesus,_ it was so, so good.  He felt uncontrollable shivers up and down his spine, his back arching.  His orgasm was like a bubble moving upward, about to break the surface.

“No, no, no,” Louis murmured, sinking down the last few centimeters so that he was fully seated.  “Need your cock to be hard.  It feels so _good_ in there, baby, you have no idea.”

Harry whined, and Louis filled his open mouth with fingers again.  When they were spit-slick, he began to trace random patterns on Harry’s chest.

“Uhn,” Harry moaned.  Louis wasn’t bouncing up and down, just sitting on Harry’s cock and moving his hips in tiny circles.  The patterns he was drawing with his wet fingertips were just distracting enough to keep Harry from coming, passing out, or both.

“Mmm, baby,” Louis said, his voice higher and clearly affected now, even though it retained its hard edge.  “You were so hard for me all day, weren’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry whispered, breath coming in little gasps as his entire body was wracked with pleasure.  Louis started to increase the intensity of his hip movements.

“Sending me such naughty texts.”

Harry bit his lip and let out a muffled groan as Louis started to rock forward just a bit.  He wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer, even with all of his will bent on staving off his climax.

“You wanted to embarrass me at work, didn’t you?  Wanted to give me an erection in front of all of the other people at the office.  You wanted them to know how hot you are, wanted them to see first-hand what you do to people.  Cheeky little.. _uhn_ , show-off!”  He bit out the last two words, rising up almost Harry’s entire length and sitting back down with a devastating grunt of satisfaction.

“Not…” Harry whined.  “Not a show-off, Daddy.”

Louis stopped for a moment and caressed his face, leaning forward until they were almost kissing.  “No?  You were deliberately showing off your body earlier, Harry.”

“I know that, but --”

Words were hard to come by now, and Harry dimly realized that Louis was keeping him talking to distract him.

“But what?”

Harry groaned, thrusting up into Louis, unable to control his hips any longer.  “It’s all only for _you_.  Only for you...  Ahh...”  He brought his hands down and gripped Louis’s waist hard, fucking up again and again.  Louis gasped above him and bit back a throaty noise.

“Don’t come, baby.”

But it was too late, and Harry stilled inside Louis with a look of absolute bliss on his face.  His hips shuddered as he spurted, releasing all the tension and the foreplay and the build-up in one big load.  It felt like glory, like angels were winging him off to Heaven.  His body pulsed and shuddered and he came some more.  He realized at some point that he was being loud, _loud._

When Harry opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Louis’s unimpressed face.

“You’re quite pleased with yourself, aren’t you?”

He blinked, and felt a new blush burning in his cheeks.  “Oh, _no!_  I didn’t mean to, Daddy, I swear.  I just couldn’t help it.”

Louis climbed off Harry’s softening dick and plucked some tissues off the bedside table, wiping off his hands, paying particular attention to the areas around his fingernails.  “Let me see,” he said.  “When I told you that I had to go to work this morning, you argued.”

Harry nodded, trying to keep the smile off his face because his whole body still felt so fucking _used_ and glorious from his orgasm.  “Because I love you, and want you here with me.”

Louis made a considering little noise.  “Then you tried to seduce me and distract me.  That was really quite naughty of you, and you know it.”

Harry cast his eyes down, looking up at Louis from under his lashes.  “Yes.  But the oven’s clean and the kitchen is spotless, and I didn’t touch myself once.”

“You were greedy and horny the whole day, and then, to put the cherry on the sundae, you came inside of me after I explicitly told you not to.  You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?”

Harry shook his head.  “No, Daddy.  Couldn’t.”

“Do you realize how messy you made me?”  Louis turned around and spread his cheeks for Harry, letting him look at the sloppy trail of come that was trickling out of him.

Harry groaned, and his hand went to his nearly-soft dick.  When Louis saw, he swatted it away.

“Filthy baby,” he chuckled.  “You’re breaking all the rules today.”

Harry shrugged and broke out into his most charming smile, reveling in the warm haze and the dirty sheets.  “I guess I need a spanking, then.”

“I guess you do,” Louis nodded.  He sat on the edge of the bed and patted his lap.

Harry let out a soft noise as he forced his body off the mattress and over to Louis.  He figured as long as he was already being a bad boy, he might as well just go for it, and put his head down right by the tip of Louis’s erection, plump lips barely brushing it.  He gazed up at Louis questioningly and saw him suck in a quick breath.

“Ged ‘ere, you menace.”

Harry felt Louis’s hand at the nape of his neck, under his curls, roughly guiding him forward.  He was bent over, arse up, the pooch of his belly barely feeling the evidence of Louis’s arousal as he settled himself down on his elbows.

“How many do you think you deserve?”

“Ten,” Harry said, immediately.  He tried to keep the eager anticipation out of his voice and failed miserably.

“Fifteen,” Louis countered.  “Ten for you, because you want them, and five for punishment.  Sound fair?”

Harry nodded.

“Words, please.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he said, dutifully, and felt the answering rush of pleasure that came from being proper and good.  Breaking the rules was fun sometimes, but following them afterwards was even better.

“Okay, love.  If you can be a good boy for me and not make a sound the whole way through -- except if you have to tell me a color change -- then you’re forgiven and you get a kiss from Daddy.”

Harry brightened, sucking in a breath.  He suddenly became acutely aware of the fact that he and Louis hadn’t kissed once all day, and it made him burn to feel Louis’s lips on his mouth, on his throat, all over.  He shifted his weight until he was in the perfect position, bracing himself on his elbows.

“One.”  Louis always counted off his spanks when they were doing this, in an authoritative voice that made Harry shudder with how fucking sexy it was.  He felt a crack of pain across his right buttock, heart leaping when he imagined the wedding ring on the hand Louis was using to spank him.

“Two.  Three.”  Harry kept quiet, but he could feel his cock filling back up as Louis went on, and knew that Daddy would notice.

“Four.”  Louis’s own erection was trapped up between his stomach and Harry’s side, and Harry rubbed against it helplessly every time Louis’s hand came down.  He almost whimpered a few times, but now that he had had his first release, he was much more in control of his impulses.  He was going to be a model boy.

“Five.  Six.  Seven.”

Louis paused, and caressed Harry’s flaming behind.  “Gorgeous,” he said.  “No one has an arse like you, baby, no one.  And this plug...”  He nudged it with a knuckle and Harry almost broke, almost groaned as it grazed his prostate.  But he sucked the noise in at the last moment and remained silent except for his heavy, uneven breaths.  “So pretty, all rosy red for me.  Want to fuck you.  Eight.”

Harry was fully hard again by the time Louis reached eleven, and his shoulders were shaking with the effort of holding himself up across Louis’s lap by the time he finished off all fifteen.  He collapsed onto Louis after it was over, trembling with sensory overload, and Louis nuzzled his neck, kissing him there and on his mouth and peppering soft little kisses over his cheekbones.

“You did so well, love.  You did so, so well.  You’re so beautiful.”

Harry moaned in the back of his throat as he straddled Louis, parting his lips to let Louis’s tongue inside as he felt fingers press into the sore flesh of his buttocks.  It was a lovely feeling.  They tumbled back onto the bed, and this time Harry was on top.

“You gonna hold me down and fuck me, Daddy?” he whispered.

Louis softened, brushing some of Harry’s unruly curls off his face and tucking them behind his ear.  “Yeah, baby.  In a tender way, though.”

Harry giggled, and Louis flipped them over.  He put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and pushed him down into the mattress, making sure his face didn’t end up in a wet spot, and then kissed his way down Harry’s spine.  “I’ve been waiting all day for this,” he said.

“Me too, Daddy.”

“You’re so endlessly lovely.”

Harry blushed at the praise, almost cooing as he felt Louis start to tug at his plug, easing it out of him until he was gaping.

“Oh, baby.”

Then Louis was burying himself inside Harry, and the world became a beautiful chorus of moans and sensations.  Years of practice meant that Louis got a good angle on Harry’s prostate right away, and he let loose, either unwilling or unable hold back after an entire day of constraint.  He fucked hard and fast, reaching around to use his hand until Harry’s second orgasm splattered onto the sheets.

“So fucking beautiful,” he whispered.  “So good for me.  You perfect boy.  I’m so lucky.”

“I love you,” Harry said, his voice wracked and his legs quivering.

Louis thrust into him one more time and came hard, with a gasp.  “I love you too.”  His Daddy persona broke down as he continued to rock in and out.  “Love you so, so much.  You did everything so perfect, made it all so exciting today.   _Fuck,_ you’re amazing, Harry.”

“You were the one who planned it all, _Daddy,”_ Harry said with a sly grin as Louis pulled out, and he rolled over.  They both flopped down sideways on their king bed, arms tangled, chests still heaving.  “Thank you.”

Louis laughed.  “Daddy’s on vacation now; you can stop calling me that.”  He lifted himself up and pressed kisses to Harry’s forehead and cheeks, punctuating each of his following words.  “You’re.   _Very_.  Welcome.”  He chuckled again as he collapsed, letting a dreamy sigh escape him.  “My pleasure, to be honest.”

Then Harry started to giggle, and couldn’t stop.  His limbs were like jelly, a lovely, sated achiness filling his body, and the laughter made it all feel even better.  “I can’t believe you _actually went to your office.”_

“Well!” Louis huffed.  “I wanted it to be authentic!”

Harry’s mouth opened wide, his eyes lighting up.  “Ha!  You are captial-R Ridiculous!  Capital-R!”

Louis pouted, rolling over and flicking one of Harry’s nipples.  “You would never talk to Daddy like that,” he teased.  “Rude.  Also, by the way, American Charlie from work said to tell you that the Pats are going to crush the Packers at some future point in time.”

Harry snorted.  “First of all,” he said.  “First of all, no.  And second of all, “Daddy’s ‘on vacation,’ so what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.”  Harry did tiny little finger quotes, and it set Louis off laughing again, which made Harry giggle because he looked so cute, and soon they were both in a floppy pile again, hooting and gasping for breath.

When they calmed down, Harry nudged Louis with his shoulder.  “Is he ever coming back?” he asked.

The silence stretched out for a while as Louis thought about his answer.  Harry could tell that he was considering it carefully, and appreciated that.  He waited.

Finally, Louis said, “Yes.  But only on very special occasions, if that’s all right with you?”

“Of course it is,” Harry answered, his voice hushed and gentle.  He leaned over and kissed Louis on the mouth.  “Thank you.”

Louis nodded, nuzzling his head under Harry’s chin for another precious minute.  They’d have to get up soon and strip the sheets, take showers, and completely douse the south end of the dining room table in Harry’s homemade lemon and lavender cleaning spray.  Later, after Lottie came back with the kids, Louis would make one of his baked chicken dishes in the shiny-clean oven.

Now, though, they basked.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge huge huge huge thank you to [mrsadfran](http://mrsadfran.tumblr.com/), who did the amazing artwork! Louis looks perfect in his suit <3 <3 <3
> 
> I’m not sure it fits the mood of the chapter, exactly, but I had a great time listening to lots of different versions of the song “My Heart Belongs To Daddy” while writing this. [Here](https://open.spotify.com/track/6L1ggG9kRwENqvYMZWd2MV) is a super fun version by Jinkx Monsoon.
> 
> I had to throw in the Garoppolo mention because my spouse taught at EIU when he was the quarterback there. The Patriots don’t actually play the Packers during the regular season this year, but I decided in this universe the Washington, D.C. professional football team does not exist, and therefore it’s the Pats vs the Pack in week 11.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
